Princess Kaguya's Everlasting Punishment
by Inksaw114
Summary: (Non-Con and Guro Warning) Kaguya Houraisan's ambition to change history has Keine captured and tortured. But Keine hatches a plan to escape, one that involves completely destroying and defiling the princess.
1. Eternity vs History

**Author's Note:** This is a stand-alone story and has absolutely no connection to the author's other work "Nest of The Phoenix"

Warning: This story may contain offensive material. The creator does not condone rape or non-consensual sex in real life. The text may also include words that some consider vulgar or profane. All characters in this game are fictional.

All comments and reviews are welcome

**An Eternity of The Same Pain**

Keine coughed, working hard to breathe the stagnant air. The dungeon had no circulation. Nothing to dampen the putrid smells that wafted through the halls. The air felt heavy, pushing down on her, as though she were lying at the bottom of a vast sea. Faded echoes bounced along the walls, all of them carrying the princess' voice. Every quote and every syllable repeating themselves endlessly against the schoolteacher's mind. Keine tried to block them out, to ignore them, but they always came back to whisper into her ear or breathe onto her skin. Threats and promises repeated themselves again and again, beating against her consciousness until they erased all thought.

The teacher almost forgot who she was.

But at that moment, she remembered the Lunarian princess, Kaguya Houraisan. The one who casually sauntered behind the troops that forced their way into her home. How she smiled as she watched the schoolteacher get beaten and imprisoned in this isolation. Keine had always hated her. Hated hearing of the violence she'd inflict on Mokou, her closest friend. Hated all the trauma and depravities she'd have to erase from Mokou's mind each time she came back from the Bamboo Forest.

Keine always hated Kaguya. When she remembered who she was... and how the princess caused so much pain ... a wave of anger surged within. A rage that threatened to burn her from the inside. Kaguya Houraisan. Lunarian princess of the House of Moon. The one whose unique form of magic brought about the creation of the fabled Hourai Elixir of Immortality. Branded a criminal for creating such an elixir, she went to Earth to hide from the Lunarian authorities. Her presence in feudal Japan eventually led to the death of Fujiwara no Mokou's father. After growing tired of the human world, Kaguya made her way to the magical land of Gensokyo.

Now, with the schoolteacher captured and imprisoned, Kaguya used her ability of "manipulating eternity" to send her all of Eientei into a separate pseudo-dimension of time, isolating it from the rest of Gensokyo. Time flows differently in this pocket dimension. While days or weeks passed within the castle, only mere moments passed outside of it. Here in this frozen world, Kaguya would have all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted to her prisoner.

The smug, condescending voices continued to echo along the cell walls. Pain coursed through every inch of the schoolteacher's body. She groaned at her broken limbs. And moaned at her ravaged insides. Her mouth was dry. Throat rough and torn from her own screams. Everything hurt. Absolutely. Everything.

Keine's body glowed a subtle green before the pain stopped. The blood disappeared off the walls, floor, and ceiling. The broken bones faded from existence, replaced with healthy ones. Keine Kamishirasawa's magic didn't "heal" her broken body. It restored it to the state before the torture took place. A shift through time.

Erasing past events only took half of the schoolteacher's power. Her full ability would not only let her negate history but also rewrite it. This very power was what Kaguya wanted to use on the rest of the world. Kaguya planned on using the teacher's full strength in tangent with her own to travel through time itself.

The teacher thought back to the people in Gensokyo. Her best friend, Mokou, would have no way of knowing she was in peril until it was too late. It would be the same for all the other inhabitants. Reimu, Yukari, everyone else who had a stake in keeping the peace wouldn't be able to help her even if they had sensed her distress. There would be no hope of rescue while trapped in this pocket dimension.

How long have they kept her in this world of frozen time? How much longer would she last? Would it even make a difference? Yet, if she caved into the princess' demands, they would erase the Gensokyo she knew and loved from existence.

The schoolteacher whispered her own name as if grasping for the memory.

"Keine Kamishirasawa."

And the memories of the children she cared for, and of all her friends, filled her mind. Gensokyo was a world of magic and monsters. Although it was a place where humans and youkai fought daily, Keine had friends of all races and from all walks of life. She cared for everyone regardless of whether they were men or monsters. Every one of them, she held to her heart.

Keine had to keep fighting.

Alone in the dark, Keine spoke to herself over the endless voices that still reverberated through the dungeon.

"Mokou ...You've fought against the princess by yourself for hundreds of years...Is this what you've had to deal with all this time? You've endured this pain for so long... Why?... Why didn't you let me help you?... Is it because you wanted to be strong?... you didn't have to do this by yourself…"

A tear fell down Keine's cheek.

"…Being strong doesn't mean you have to be alone…"

A sigh echoed across the cell walls. The youkai summoned up her courage, and a plan formed in her mind.

"It's okay, though. I've seen your history countless times. If you can do it ... maybe I can too."

XXXX

A metallic click sounded. There was the creak of old wood. Then a light beamed in from the ceiling at the end of the hallway. Two figures descended into the stone dungeon, their faces shadowed by the lights above. The trapdoor closed behind them.

After a second of darkness, the lanterns built into the walls lit up, revealing Kaguya and Eirin's presence. Kaguya's magic enveloped her body, creating a smooth sphere that never seemed to move even as the princess drew closer to the prisoner. There was no floor beneath her, no roof above. A blackness as thick as tar. To Keine, it looked as though the princess were floating through space. The princess had become a light at the end of the tunnel, with Kaguya's smug face staring back.

Behind the princess was Eirin Yagokoro. A mature-looking woman with braided silver hair and an outfit of alternating red and blue. The doctor walked far behind the princess, far enough to barely be visible in the girl's regal light. However, the clack of her flat-heeled shoes created new echoes that pervaded the dungeon.

Both Lunarians drew closer until their presence lit up every corner of Keine's cell. Grey bars at the entrance. Black stone roof and walls. Green patches where mold and fungus grew on the side. Cold, hard stone flooring. Everything dull and featureless. Clean, despite how the cell once smelled of blood and defecation.

The doctor spoke a rapid succession of incoherent phrases and syllables. She brought her hands together, before opening them up to let a ball of light rise to the ceiling, its pale bluish glow clashing with Kaguya's pink aura.

Kaguya Houraisan spoke, her voice regal and dignified. A mixture of pride and haughtiness that ate away at the listener's mind.

"This..." She pointed up to the ceiling

"... Is a false full moon. Although not a natural phenomenon, you will still gain your full hakutaku form and the power to create the history that I want."

Both immortals watched as Keine's body changed in the magic-infused light. Teeth sharpened into fangs. A furry green tail grew at the base of her spine, while her bright blue eyes turned blood-red. On Keine's head were two massive bull horns, curving inwards like menacing pincers.

Kaguya raised her chin and stared at the youkai in contempt.

"You've talked down to me for disrespecting humans. Yet you're nothing but an ugly beast… Still… you are strong. Come. Be the animal that pushes my carriage. Use your strength to carry us all, including yourself, to greatness!"

A moment of silence passed. Kaguya raised an eyebrow at the teacher's defiant expression.

"This would be so much easier if you gave up. You know nobody is coming to help you. Become mine. Give yourself to me. Swear your loyalty to me, and the pain will stop. And when I fulfill my ambitions, I will grant you the greatest of pleasure."

Keine tried to close herself off from the sounds. Tried to block out the princess' influence worming its way into her consciousness. Sensations from their earlier visits surfaced once more. Tortures that left her screaming and bleeding along the cell door. And not only pain either, but carnal pleasure. Tortures that involved tying her up in chains and whipping her back while Kaguya shoved objects into the holes of her naked body. Countless hours strapped to some device that tore at her flesh while injecting her with strange drugs.

Yet even within the frozen time, after countless hours under duress, Keine still refused to change the world's history. Kaguya's voice carried a subtle tone of impatience.

"To think I've never thought about your power before. The power to rewrite the past as you see fit. How have you not used it as I would have? You could achieve anything you ever wanted by using your ability. You could have had so much more… and now look at you. Merely a defiled, broken cur."

Kaguya eyed her captive and frowned. The sight before her made little sense. There were none of the pleas for mercy or wide-eyed fear that Kaguya was expecting. In fact, there were no signs of the earlier damage dealt to the youkai's body.

To the naked eye, the schoolteacher was as healthy as she's ever been. They starved her, yet she still had the well-endowed, voluptuous body that she possessed when they first brought her in. Long legs ending with dainty arched feet. Hourglass curves and sumptuous breasts that drew the eyes of all who enjoyed the female form. Her knee-length, silver-green hair was not the sopping, sweat-soaked mess that resulted from such prolonged torture. Instead, it shined in the light, flowing down her shoulders and onto the floor. Although the youkai schoolteacher trembled, she still had the strength to stare back at Kaguya's face.

The youkai's body was different from the princess'.

While Keine had a mature and shapely body, Kaguya looked much younger and immature. She had the wide hips and the buxom breasts of a young woman in her late teens, but the figure didn't peak out of her dress the way Keine's did during the day. The princess wore a pink shirt with loose sleeves and white bows that went down her middle. Her long, burgundy skirt held images of yellow flowers and bamboo stalks. It clung to her hips and flowed down her long, slender legs. Kaguya's hair was as black as solid ink, black bangs cut perfectly straight above her eyebrows. Her hair was so long that it flowed onto the floor above where she floated. Her milky white skin told of a sheltered life indoors.

The princess's usual smug expression returned.

"Are you ready, Keine? Are we going to have fun again, or are you ready to swear your loyalty now?"

No response. The schoolteacher remained silent. Her head down. Eyes shut. Kaguya spoke again.

"Don't be like that. Remember what I'm offering you."

Keine winced as the words beat into her head. She felt Kaguya's fingers against her chin, lifting her head until they both peered into each other's eyes, their breath on the other's lips. The schoolteacher grimaced as Kaguya continued speaking.

"Don't you know how lucky you are? To be this close to me? To look upon me like so many in the Outside World did? I do not allow people to look at me so. In the past, those who looked at me fell instantly in love. Noble and mongrel alike, I was the jewel of Japan. Now, I am allowing you to see me... And there was a reason why I was so desired. This pain you feel? I can make it become pleasure. I can do anything for you. Make you experience things beyond any you have ever known. Stay with me, and we can accomplish so much! This is already happening, Keine. Accept it. You belong to me now."

Keine gathered as much mucus as she could from her mouth and spat upon the princess's face. Kaguya flinched, letting go of Keine's head and cringing with clawed hands. The schoolteacher smiled, one weak hand still holding herself up.

The princess's expression twisted further. It bent into an ugly clash of rage and disgust. Mouth open, eyes narrowed, teeth bared like a snarling beast. Kaguya wiped the mucus off her face and slapped her hand into Keine's mouth, wiping the spit across Keine's nose and eyes. She then gripped the schoolteacher's chin with the other hand, forcing her mouth open so she could dig her fingers against her tongue.

Wispy fingers prodded into Keine's throat, rubbing the mucus back into her mouth. The princess tried to close her fist, making Keine writhe and suffocate on Kaguya's right hand. Magic formed from her left hand, cutting into Keine's skin like broken glass. Blood dripped down her neck, though the cut wasn't deep enough to damage her windpipe. The schoolteacher's weak arms grabbed at Kaguya's shoulders, legs sliding on the floor. Seconds later and Keine fell back on her side, coughing and nearly throwing up what little she could.

It was then Kaguya observed the hakutaku's ability. All the old wounds from her previous torturing had disappeared without a trace. The peeled skin and red lacerations on her back went away, as though Eirin's whippings had never happened. The stab marks on her arms and legs were missing. The burns from the rods they had used to electrocute her had vanished. No scars to show what happened.

Kaguya raised her eyebrows before she tilted her head back and laughed in amusement.

"You may be an old hag, but it turns out you're a clever girl after all! You used your manipulation of history to erase everything we've been doing to you up to this point. If I wasn't manipulating eternity, Eirin and I wouldn't have been the wiser. Neither of us would have even known we tortured you at all!"

Keine kept silent. Her youkai body healed the wound, but the pain never lessened while in Kaguya's direct presence. Even now, she had to fight the urge to choke.

Eirin had been watching silently from the corner of the cell. Arms crossed. Her tired eyes observed the other two with no intention of interfering. The doctor spoke with a passive voice.

"It appears this has become a battle of wills, princess. Your's versus her's. I can't do anything. The inner workings of time and space are beyond my abilities."

"Oh? Don't tell me the genius doctor of Gensokyo is at wit's end. Can't you make a drug to counteract her abilities?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop her from erasing the history of me making the drug in the first place."

"I don't believe you, Eirin! Haven't you claimed that you could create medicine that granted immunity to Sugume's reality-bending words? I fail to see how a mere youkai could give you more trouble than a Lunarian god."

"That's different."

"How so!?"

The doctor sighed and closed her eyes. Eirin was immortal like Kaguya, and thus shared the same eternal youth and an ever regenerating body. Despite this, she still appeared to be a tired, older woman. Shoulders slumped. Eirin spoke in an analytical tone, steady but dispassionate.

"Her power over history is affecting all the objects within Eientei. Even if I make a drug that would suppress her powers, she could just remove the history of me ever making it. On the other hand, your manipulation of eternity is stopping her from reaching out and affecting anything outside. She can't escape or call for help, but there's nothing I can do to affect her. This is between the two of you."

Her gaze met Keine's, and they eyed each other with a look of disgust.

"Doesn't change the fact that your resistance is useless, Keine. What do you think is going to happen? Kaguya was right when she said nobody is coming to help you. The only thing to come of delaying the inevitable is more bloodshed. And I would think between the two of us, we have seen enough violence."

These words echoed through the dungeon. They mixed in with Kaguya's, becoming messages that played over and over across Keine's ears. The schoolteacher winced but summoned enough magic and willpower to make up a coherent reply.

"If you're bothered by the violence between Kaguya and Mokou, then you could have stepped in and put a stop to it long ago. Don't act like an innocent bystander when you're as much to blame as everything else that happened. You're as hypocritical as your princess."

Eirin stepped forward from the wall. She still had her arms crossed, head down, but now there was an anger in her eyes.

"Don't lecture me about what I can and cannot do. And do not insult me for honoring my princess. If her wish is to have her enemy destroyed, I'll fulfill that wish as many times as it takes. In fact, if it weren't for you, we could have captured Mokou and made her a permanent slave long ago. You're the one who's been in our way all this time."

Keine had both arms holding her up off the floor. She sat up, glaring hard at the doctor from behind the fringe of her silver hair.

"Eirin. I respect what you do for the Village. Teacher and doctor. Both of us are a part of the human's well being. I respect your loyalty. I had hoped that you respected mine."

Kaguya chimed in now, eager to make herself the head of the situation again.

"Those loyalties are exactly why you should join us, Keine! If you help me, we can create a world that's better for everyone! If you're worried about Mokou, that's exactly what we'll change! Together, we can make her happy! If you change my past, you can change her's too. Think about it. Between the three of us, nobody will ever even know about us changing history. The new history we create will be the true one!"

Keine hung her head to the floor, tired eyes closing.

"If I change your past, Mokou's past will change as well. And I will have never met her."

The princess smiled again. Dark eyes flashed in a subtle celebration of victory. A hunter whose trap had sprung.

"All the more reason to serve me. Do you underestimate my power? With my ability, We'll all still keep our memories of this timeline! The instant we call 'now,' the state of us in this very moment, will remain intact, carried through the aether. The eternity of 'us' will continue to exist even as we travel through time. Together, we won't rewind ourselves but, instead, go to that specific location of history! We'll still remember our original timeline! This is something that can only happen if you join me!"

Kaguya lay a gentle hand on Keine's cheek again. Her fingers ran through her hair, caressing the woman's neck like a lover.

"Mokou will be there in the past. I will find her, and I will make her mine as you will be mine. I will love her, as you have loved her. And as I change the world according to my whims, we will share our love in celebration."

The words layered themselves the instant they entered Keine's head. Her promises droned on again and again like some hypnotizing aura. Behind her words was the promise of being allowed to leave the dungeon, to be free as long as she stayed by Kaguya's side.

"Don't you want to leave this place? Don't you want to stop this never-ending battle? Admit your fealty to me. If you don't, we'll continue destroying you again and again."

The princess was right. This torment would never end. Again and again, she'd wake up trapped in this dungeon, stuck in this prison for eternity…

… And yet she couldn't give up. If Keine spoke of serving Kaguya, it would destroy her sense of self.

All it takes is an instant for Kaguya's influence to take hold. If Keine swore loyalty now, the princess would stretch that instant into infinity, forcing Keine's own words to shift her very soul. She'd experience her own resignation over and over until she ended up convincing herself of its truth. No. That couldn't happen. It was this very moment when Kaguya was at her most confident that the schoolteacher had to challenge her own mind against the princess'.

XXXX

**An Analysis of Abstract Abilities**

Battles between individuals with abstract powers were always different from those with physical based abilities. People with physical or even spiritual-based abilities, like Mokou's flame, fought while still keeping the laws of nature intact. Fire would remain fire. Water would always be water. Their willpower could increase the range and intensity of such magic, but nothing changed how certain types of matter interacted with others. Their magics were simple compared to undefined abilities like Keine's "power over history" and the princess' "manipulation of eternity."

A duel between abstract abilities was a battle of creativity; both opponents always trying to bend reality to gain an advantage over the other. Willpower was used differently. The first one to have doubts, or acknowledge their own defeat will inevitably lack the creativity to adapt to the enemy's manipulated reality. Kaguya needed to make Keine believe, even for a moment, that her situation was hopeless.

Keine needed to make Kaguya lose her composure. Break her concentration so that at least for a single moment, Keine can call out for help through the passages of time.

Mainly, the first one to mentally acknowledge defeat would be the loser.

XXXXX

**Desperate Scorn**

Keine spoke with more energy than at any point during her imprisonment. Rage fueled her words, giving her voice a stinging quality. Behind her outbursts was the knowledge that this would be her last and only rebellion. If she failed to use her magic at the exact moment Kaguya lost control, it would all be over.

"Liar. I know your history. You're just a brat who makes promises with no intention of keeping them."

The princess blinked in surprise, before returning to her smug, condescending tone.

"Oh? And what pray-tell in my history would make you think that?"

"Mokou's father, and how your impossible requests were lame excuses to avoid getting married. How you were too much of a coward to keep your word."

Kaguya's smile disappeared. A ball of purple energy smashed into the schoolteacher's head.

Though their battle was fought on the intellectual level, that didn't deter Kaguya from beating her prisoner physically. Besides, what better way of breaking someone's will than assaulting both their mind and body?

Keine groaned and turned away, clutching the shredded skin on the left side of her face. A moment later, the youkai's body started healing the wound. Through the pain, Keine hid her own satisfaction. Her plan was working, and with Kaguya putting more concentration on physical magic, her control over the dimensional magic would weaken. If Kaguya had decided on splitting the jobs, ordering Eirin to be the one to administer physical pain while she focused on her hypnotic influence, this battle would already be over. But this new, ambitious, unhinged Kaguya wasn't thinking on a strategic level.

The princess kept speaking while still trying to keep that pompous tone of voice.

"You are so beautiful, Keine. And powerful. You could be so much more. What you're doing here in Gensokyo is such a waste of potential."

"Kind of like how the only thing you are is a waste of time? How ironic. You have all the time in the world, yet you do nothing with it. How useless and pathetic."

Another explosion of magic sent Keine flying across the cell. Her back cracked against the stone wall, blood spurting from her mouth. The teacher's mind blanked as the sensations of her injuries continued, even the past cuts into her face flaring without end. Every ounce of pain became everlasting in Kaguya's presence. Yet, the school teacher almost smiled. Kaguya was losing her composure. Death glare focused on Keine, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed tight in growing resentment.

The forced smile on Kaguya's face widened.

"You're lasting much longer than I expected. Youkai or not, you're tough for a schoolteacher. But you know that means nothing to me. You're simply another plaything. It will be like with Mokou. For all your resentment, you're another toy that I can break again and again."

"All that tells me is how much you like to be useless and unproductive. Sentiments like that are why, through your entire life, you'll accomplish nothing."

A ball of magic burst across Keine's face. Blood dripped on the floor in soft taps.

"I am trying to accomplish something greater than anything anyone has done before! I am trying to change the entire world!"

"You're just lazy and greedy, like how you were at the Lunar Capital."

Kaguya's eyes furrowed. The corners of her mouth twisted while she gritted her teeth.

"How far back have you looked into my history?"

Keine laughed.

"You think I've been sitting here doing nothing? You think after centuries of sifting through Mokou's memories, devouring her history, that I haven't developed a tolerance to pain myself? Face it, Kaguya. The only person wasting everyone's time here is you."

"No, that's you! I'm the one manipulating eternity! You will stay here, trapped forever until you cooperate with me!"

Another ball of magic shattered against the top of Keine's head. Sparks flew across the floor, mixed in with the blood from her head. Keine lay prone now. Dizzy, disoriented, in shock. A strange mix of both pain and numbness, enough of both to create a legitimate fear of death. In a reflexive panic, she closed her eyes and erased the injury. Yet that very moment of fear stretched through time, making Keine shake against some unexplainable form of pressure. And Kaguya spoke, knowing the schoolteacher was shuddering against the physical and mental chaos.

"There it is. That ability of yours. The ability to change history. How do you not understand what I'm trying to do? If we work together, we can change the world as we see fit."

Keine forced herself to stay focused. She pushed her body and mind to stabilize even as her eyes watered. Her voice shook with pain, but it was loud and clear enough to make her captives flinch.

"… Bullshit. You're just tired of the Gensokyo natives laughing at you for being a shut-in hikikomori. Your only goal is to go back in time to the Outside World just so you can feel superior to people again."

"Shut up! Think about it, Keine! The ability to transport ourselves through time. If I could go back to my past in the Outside world, I could become Empress!"

"Empress of the Earthlings you look down on. You becoming an empress won't mean anything. For all the power you gain on Earth, you'll never be a match for the Watatsuki sisters."

Another burst of magic cut into Keine's side. She yelled out in pain, clutching at the torn skin and muscle. When she looked down and saw the white of exposed bone, she devoured the history again. Her wound faded away, replaced with healthy, undamaged skin.

The princess bit her lip, staring hard at the youkai.

"Do not mention their name."

"Face it, Kaguya. Your only use in all of history was when Eirin used you to create the Hourai Elixir. Besides that, you were nothing but a lazy brat. People on Earth talked about how beautiful you are, but you're nothing but a cold, scared little girl with nothing going for her. A literal personification of the Lunar Capital's dark side. You were in the Watatsuki sisters' shadow then, and you still are now."

What came next wasn't an explosion. Instead, it was a grind. A ball of magic that started on her chest and slowly cut into the skin, spraying wet chunks of flesh. Keine kept speaking, ignoring the pain.

"During the Imperishable Night incident, a bunch of earthlings defeated you! Yet when those same Earthlings tried to invade the moon, the Watatsuki sisters without breaking a sweat! So what exactly does that say about you? Those two sisters are now the monarchs of the Lunarians! What about you? What have you been doing in the one thousand years of staying here on earth? What have you accomplished? Nothing but tormenting my friend! You're as useless now as you are in the past!"

"Stop calling me useless! Shut your damn mouth Keine!"

"After getting your ass kicked by Remilia, I'm surprised they didn't give you any tips on how to be charismatic. Because right now, you're boring me so much that I should erase my entire existence just so I don't have to deal with you anymore!"

The princess thrust her face close to Keine's and started screaming obscenities. Her fingers laced themselves with magic before digging into Keine's chest. They scratched and clawed at her skin, drawing blood.

XXXX

**Within Time**

There, in the briefest of moments, Kaguya let her guard down. The barrier separating Eientei with the rest of the universe dissolved. In that single moment, Keine shot her consciousness across the passages of time. Her astral form called out into the abyss, pleading for any god or noble being willing to help her.

To understand Keine's plea, the mythical being would need so much power as to resist both Keine's changing history and Kaguya's stretching of eternity. They would have to exist separately from the very concept of time itself. Neither Gensokyo nor the Outside World had a god that fitted that description. All others who heard her cry either did not care or were still subject to the normal perception of time. Nobody spoke back to Keine through the barriers of magic.

No god or noble answered Keine's message. But something else did.

Something both new and ancient at the same time. It did not have a "birth" or "creation." It was a monstrous, formless thing that stared back at her with two blank, unblinking yellow eyes. It's very presence filled the astral plane. There was no sympathy emanating from that strange thing staring back. Only anger, a fury the likes of which Keine had never thought to exist before.

"N-no… It's not me. It's Kaguya… She's the one who ...-"

The beast took a "step" closer.

Keine's soul screamed in sheer terror. Her astral form fled, pulling back in complete rejection of everything she experienced in that forsaken moment… That hellscape of blackened nothingness…

The next moment she found herself back in Eientei, still arguing with the princess. A chill ran through her spine before she blinked and realized that Kaguya was yelling directly into her face.

The teacher still shook from her out-of-body experience. Doubt crept into her mind, questioning if following Kaguya was really so bad when compared to facing that monstrous beast within the passages of time.

And the princess's smug voice wormed its way into her ears once again… Immediately, Keine thought, "Yes. It would be worth it." If that monster was the only way to destroy Kaguya, so be it. No matter how much pain she'd have to endure, this horrible cycle of torture needed to end.

XXXX

**Hurtful Words**

Kaguya was still yelling, pointing a finger in Keine's face as though prosecuting in front of a judge.

"You think I'm the monster here? You think I'M the only one who enjoys tormenting people? Don't pretend you're so innocent. Nevermind Mokou setting my loyal soldiers on fire. Nevermind her torturing me if she wins our battles-"

The schoolteacher interrupted, not missing a beat despite returning from her astral projection.

"You're the one who tortures her. You're the one with the ability to manipulate time. What she does is paltry compared to your sadism."

Keine croaked.

Kaguya ignored her and continued with her own rant.

"What about you!? You're the one who enjoys devouring Mokou's memories. I bet you find her painful memories to be even more delicious than her pleasurable ones. If that weren't the case, you would have changed this situation a long time ago! You're as much of a sadist as I am! You enjoy it when I hurt Mokou! Don't think you're so noble when you're just a monstrous youkai who enjoys her own friend getting tortured!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! If you hate us fighting, why haven't you done anything about it? This power to change history. This power to create your own. What have YOU accomplished? What have YOU done in the centuries of staying in this forest!?"

"I… I teach children."

"Please. I bet you rape them, like the filthy beast that you are."

"How... DARE YOU!"

"I'm right, aren't I? A youkai who disguises herself as a human so people can trust you. A youkai who takes on the form of a beautiful, buxom woman. Face it, Keine, you're a slut. You take advantage of those little boys and wipe their memories, so nobody knows what happened. But I've seen you! Your powers don't affect me! No matter what history you write, I'll always exist at the moment! You say you teach children, but you only see them as pieces of meat to whet your appetite! I bet there isn't a single person in the Human Village you haven't slept with! Your pedophilia must span entire generations! YOU'RE THE ONE LIVING A LIE! Beneath that facade of a caring teacher, you're nothing but a sick, monster slut!"

Keine blinked, trying to come up with a counter.

"At least I'm not an incompetent neet."

A pink ball of magic formed above Kaguya's head, before it slammed itself into Keine's knee. She screamed as the bone cracked and bent in the wrong direction. Rather than using her magic to erase that event, Keine let her youkai body naturally heal itself.

They stared at each other, waiting to see what the other would say next. During that time, Keine realized the only way to escape was to suffer through immense pain. Pain experienced by nobody else except Mokou. She needed Kaguya to be angry. Break her down until she loses control over the dimensional barriers that separated Eientei from the rest of the world. Keine was already halfway there. She only needed that extra push to send Kaguya over the edge.

The princess spoke slowly, one hand pressing against her chest as while she enunciated every word.

"I'm a neet no longer. I'm now the one in Gensokyo with the greatest of ambitions. And I will not let some filthy mongrel dog like you impede that."

The youkai schoolteacher gave a genuine laugh. It was loud, rancorous. A laugh that drowned out the other voices within the dungeon. Keine spoke, voice even, staring back at Kaguya's face.

"Little girl. Let me paraphrase what I say to my students who complain and whine and moan about their lot in life… Grow the fuck up. Instead of bitching about wanting to change the past, why not focus on the future? Work hard using what you have and make something better out of it."

Both Eirin and Kaguya blinked. Their eyes wavered, staring off into space unseen. Eirin sighed quietly and shook her head. Kaguya's lips tightened before she clenched her fists and bowed her head glowering at the youkai.

"No. I told you I'm going back to the past. I will become Empress!"

The school teacher scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Who was the failure who didn't teach you any goddamn manners? Wasn't Eirin a teacher herself at some point? HAH! I can see where the incompetence comes from."

Keine turned to the doctor now, grinning wide and raising her eyebrows in a mock challenge.

"Eirin. Isn't it shameful how much you got beat down during the Imperishable Night incident? Your job was to protect your princess, but you let every team blow right past you! Hahaha! When the Earthlings of Gensokyo tried to invade the Lunar Capital, they were all defeated without difficulty. So what does that say about you two? HAHAHA! It's true what they say about the student reflecting their teacher!...… In fact! Eirin! Weren't you the Watatsuki sister's teacher? I bet they were your prized pupils too. And now look at you, stuck with this spoiled brat of a girl. Eirin. Oooh, Eirin. Those girls didn't need you after all. You're an incompetent fighter and an even worse teacher! I would feel sorry for you if I weren't so satisfied knowing how much better I am than you."

Before Eirin could respond, Kaguya stepped in and yelled at Keine with both fists clenched.

"Enough! I said for you to be quiet! You're nothing but a slut bitch! If you don't shut your mouth, I'll make your entire existence nothing more than pain and the sounds of your own screams!"

The princess lowered her head, ready to unleash more bolts of magic. Keine smiled wide. She made it obvious. Showed it off for Kaguya to see as plain as day. The princess started shaking in barely controlled rage.

"Keine. You bitch. You slut. I'll say this again. If we work together, we can change things for the better. We can have whatever we want using this power! If I go back to my time in the Outside World, I can become Empress. You and Eirin will be by my side! After conquering Japan, we'll take over Earth itself!"

The schoolteacher's smile never faded. It curled to one side, forming an obnoxious smirk. Her next words would be Kaguya's breaking point.

"Do you know what I'll do when I leave this place? I'm going to tell Mokou about how you lied to her father."

"... What... did you say?"

"During your time in the Outside World, when all those men fell in love with you, you gave five impossible requests to five suitors. Each suitor was to obtain a legendary item, and the first one to complete their task would receive your hand in marriage.

"Yes. And they all brought me fakes."

"Liar. One of them was real. One of them put in the work and effort to collect a genuine sacred treasure. Do you remember which one it was? The one brought to you by a man named Fujito Fujiwara."

Kaguya said nothing. Her eyes were going blank, mind fighting to shut out the teacher's words. Keine kept speaking.

"It was the Jeweled Branch of Hourai. All the humans believed that divine beings would give such an item to humans as a sign of peace, or a mark of destiny. In reality, Lunarians viewed the branch simply as a tool to measure impurity. When someone grabs hold of it, the fruits on the branch will shine brighter based on how impure that person is."

"I know this! Why are you telling me this!?"

"Because when Mokou's father presented the branch to you, the jewels weren't shining. You used that to claim it was a fake! You were a scared little bitch, crying about not wanting change! Why did you refuse to touch the Branch of Hourai yourself!? Were you afraid of finding out just how impure you've become? Or were you too much of a coward to go through with your own promise? Kaguya! You went back on your word! Your honor is less than nothing! You killed an innocent man based on a lie!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING! The chances of him getting a genuine branch of Hourai are so slim as to be impossible!"

"What if I told you he did his research? That he visited the same Bamboo Forest that you came from? What if in that forest, by some miracle of chance, he found other Lunarians who were searching for you? And they gave him a Jeweled Branch of Hourai without even realizing that it was exactly what he needed."

"You're lying. You're making all of this up. None of it is true!

"I know what's true and what isn't. I can perceive all history across time. So who exactly do you think Mokou will believe if I tell her this story? My word or yours?"

"Keine. I'm warning you. Shut. Up."

"You can call your relationship with Mokou a love-hate rivalry. You can call it 'being tsundere.' You can call those fights you have every night, "lover's quarrels." Call it whatever you want, but what you can't deny is the possibility that your entire garbage relationship with Mokou is a lie! A lie that brought shame to her entire family and led to her father's death! You say you can be an empress, but that's impossible for someone like you. You take so much pride in how pure you are, but it's so easy to see the sins crawling on your back! You were lazy and greedy in the Lunar Capital. You were a coward in the Outside World. And now you're a lazy, greedy coward here in Gensokyo! You're less than garbage! Nothing but a waste of time and space!

"Shut your damn mouth already!"

"If I was wrong, you'd be working hard to change the future like a normal fucking person! The fact you want to rewind time just shows unbearably arrogant you are! Why don't you make yourself useful for once? Fuck your purity. Fuck this haughty attitude. Why don't you hurry and do what all princesses are meant to do and GET FUCKED ALREADY!?"

"SHUT UUUUUP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUUT UUUP!"

XXXX

**A Final Endurance**

Kaguya went wild. Energy flowed through her body, a swirl that shifted between every color in the spectrum. Five items appeared from the aether, floating around Kaguya as though moons around a planet. They were the images of the sacred treasures, the same five impossible requests she made of her suitors.

A second later and Keine's limbs blasted off her body one by one. Blood sprayed against the walls and stained the lanterns. The white light that lit up the room took on a crimson hue. On the ground, the schoolteacher was nothing but a head and torso. Once again, Keine's mind blanked. Shocked. Unable even form words. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, and her eyes winced in insurmountable pain.

"I will flay you alive again and again until the pain is the only thing you remember. I will show you an eternity of hell. And don't think this changes anything. I don't need your body to work, only your powers! If I have to turn you into a head in a jar, I'll gladly make it happen. Eirin! Heal her!"

Eirin strode over to the motionless torso. The blood continued spurting from the torn sockets of her missing limbs. The doctor bent down and…

Both immortals blinked. Next thing they knew, Keine was back to her previous naked form, still healthy and undamaged. She was standing, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"You can cure diseases and heal wounds. But I can make it so that the wounds never happened. How about that? Not only am I a better teacher, I'm even a better medic than you!"

Eirin summoned a magical arrow into her hand, not bothering to summon the bow that accompanied it. With one swift motion, she slashed the arrow tip across Keine's face.

Before the schoolteacher could heal it, Kaguya added an extra layer of magic into her eternity. The constant instants of pain continued to wash over Keine.

In that world, where time had no meaning, all the pain Keine experienced lasted forever.

They also did their old torture methods from before, molesting her even while they twisted her arms and legs out of their sockets. Eirin would stab an arrow into her hands, while Kaguya kicked into Keine's groin and stomach. They took turns firing on her, grinding magic against her skin and stabbing into her healed chest and limbs. Even through all that, Kaguya shamed her. Defiled her body. Shoved her hands into Keine's mouth or her ass and pussy.

The youkai's body slammed against the walls and ground. Beaten until there wasn't a single bit of her that hasn't bled or torn away. When she fell, Kaguya would kick her while she's down, stomping and grinding against the fresh wounds before Eirin could heal it back to normal. The two immortals wouldn't stop. They only grew angrier as time went on, the princess smiling in sadistic fury as more and more blood and viscera stained the cell floor.

They reduced Keine to a pathetic, quivering husk. Yet, anger still washed over her spirit. An unbridled rage. Sheer indignation that threatened to destroy her from the inside out. She wanted Kaguya to experience pain. Retribution for the eternity spent imprisoned here. She no longer cared what happened to herself. She'd do anything, as long as Kaguya felt agony too.

A revelation dawned upon the broken youkai.

Keine finally understood what it was like to desire revenge. Finally understood what it means to hold a grudge. She whispered under her breath.

"Mokou. So this is what it's like… I get it now…. This is why you do what you do."

While the princess focused on Keine, she did not perceive her own barrier fading. Didn't realize Eientei was returning to normal time.

XXXX

**Rider of A Thousand Horses**

In those small, unknown instants, Keine sent her astral form across time. There was no need to call out to the beings in the past. What she was looking for was already there.

"You've been watching me this whole time. Haven't you?"

It nodded. Those blank eyes shook at a height over three times her own. It towered over her like some dreadful monolith. Words like 'stinging' and 'foreign' and 'manlike' settled at the tip of her astral tongue. Electricity sparked out from the edges of the monster's eyes, but the light revealed nothing. Keine stared at its face. But there was nothing there. As if the beast had no face.

There were no lines of history attached to the monster. There was only one thing she could gleam from its past. It had once come from the lost sands of ancient Persia. Neither demon or angel. Not youkai or celestial. Yet, it connected with Keine as a fellow traveler of history.

The woman spoke, her tone formal and fearless.

"Her name is Kaguya Houraisan. An immortal who's been tormenting my friend and me for centuries. Now she wants to travel through time. She is the one I called on you to defeat."

It spoke without a mouth. A voice that rattled her spirit. Every part of her started screaming, begging her to get away. To flee. To run. There was no physical plane, yet Keine could still feel the world rumble around her. At first, the voice seemed concocted of words and syllables without meaning.

" .llew sa ytliug era uoY "

Her power as a hakutaku deciphered its speech, and she responded.

"I know. But I'll pay the price if it means you punish her too."

".eciffus lliw enola ehS .dnatsrednu I .raelc era snoitnetni ruoY"

Her spirit wavered. Yet, an aching curiosity filled her soul.

"What… are you?"

".gnitiaw eb lliw I .sesroh dnasuoht a fo redir ehT .emit fo naidrauG"

The schoolteacher smiled. Her favorite subject had always been history. Now she found something unbound by its laws. How would the children react to this gruesome story? It'd be best if she didn't tell it. This story was too dark and violent for young, innocent ears.

XXXX

**A Momentary Break**

The schoolteacher looked forward with a thousand-yard-stare. Her back slumped against the cell wall. Everything about her betrayed a sense of hopelessness. A drifting half-life.

It was the expression that Kaguya had been looking for. Had been waiting for since they brought Keine to this prison. With her work completed, Kaguya and Eirin took several moments to catch their breath. While not immortal like Kaguya and Eirin, Keine still turned out to be a tough individual to break. With every instant stretched out, spanning across an unseen time, and with Eirin healing her without end, both immortals ended up working themselves to exhaustion.

"Huff… Huff… Dammit! If I knew this was what it took, I would have done this from the start! Damn you, Keine! Even after becoming my slave, you're still making me look like a fucking fool!"

Kaguya slapped Keine's face. The youkai winced but didn't protest otherwise.

"You... Really are like Mokou… So... Are you going to do as I say now?"

Keine nodded.

"Good. Remember, if you try anything, we'll torture you again. Eirin, let's get this started."

Eirin spoke from behind.

"My lady. I'm ready to cast the spell."

"Good. Let's begin. Keine, focus on the history of my past. Bring back the time when I first received a castle from my Earthling parents."

Eirin frowned. A subtle scowl across her face.

"I'm sorry, princess. I'd like to suggest we go back to our time in the Lunar Capital. Return to before I made the Hourai Elixir."

"What? Why would I do that? You mean to tell me you haven't enjoyed being immortal? Being impervious to death? You just assumed I wanted to go back to my old life?"

"I-I... I believe that would be for the best. We could return to our families... Come back and experience everything we missed-"

"You're a fool, Eirin. You're the one who suggested working with me to create the Hourai Elixir of Immortality. Are you regretting it now after all this time? Is this a betrayal, Eirin?"

"No My princess!… I would never… it's just… just that I've missed my home… the people I knew… from my past…"

"Eirin. Do you remember the promise you made to me? How you needed to atone for all the pain you caused me? How every misfortune that fell on me was your fault? YOU'RE the one who made the elixir. It's because of YOU that the Lunarians exiled me to Earth. Remember that YOU were the one who swore loyalty to ME."

"Yes… But that's why… I want to go back.."

Eirin was shaking now. Movements slow. The magic that emanated from her hands started to flicker like a light.

"After all this time… stuck here on this planet… I wanted... I wanted to go back..."

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Eirin. Having a breakdown isn't befitting someone like you. Especially since we're so close. Now continue the spell."

"….Y-Yes...Yes, my lady."

They turned to the broken youkai before them. Kaguya grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled the youkai close.

"As for you. Like I said. Feudal Japan, a thousand years ago. As your new master, I command you!"

She let go of her hair and gave her head a push. The princess floated away, watching the magic that could change history.

Keine's body took on a subtle green glow. A new history took shape within the passages of time, one where Kaguya became empress of all humanity. The princess' magic buffed the spell, allowing Keine to continue using her ability without end. Eirin cast her own magic, bringing the new eternal history into the tangible world.

A portal formed on the cell wall. A black circle with a green-blue stripe spinning along its rim. Within the circle was the subtle silhouette of a castle interior. Ornate jewelry and grand architecture surrounding an enormous throne.

Kaguya smiled and turned to Eirin.

"This is it. This is the moment I'll be where I belong."

Eirin didn't meet Kaguya's gaze. Didn't have the look of triumph and relief the princess expected. Instead, Eirin gaped into the portal. Her eyes widened. Skin turned pale. Mouth in a frozen gasp of shock.

The princess turned around and found herself face to face with a shapeless, formless thing. Blank eyes staring at her with an aura of pure malice.

Faster than an instant. Before any of them could even process what was happening, the room flooded with an ocean of black tentacles. Each one was rough like sandpaper and thicker than their arms. The tentacles ensnared them, curling around their bodies and limbs before pulling them into the portal.

XXXX

**Prisoners in Time**

Kaguya formed a barrier around her, a perfect sphere that surrounded her body. Eirin and Keine watched as the same tentacles that coiled around their limbs also wrapped themselves around Kaguya's magic. The blackened limbs opaque against the girl's pink magic.

All three found themselves in what appeared to be an upside-down dome. A circular room that rose to a flat ceiling above. A floor that tilted downward, slanting everything to the hole at its center. Strange, cyclopean shapes sculpted into the granite walls. The sight made all of them dizzy, the contours and geography of the place beyond what their minds could understand.

More tentacles burst forth from the hole at the center. A fountain of writhing black flesh. Yellow veins pulsating a golden light, growing brighter as the tentacles themselves throbbed and grew bigger with each beat. They covered everything, sliding across the floor and climbing the walls. Soon the three women found themselves surrounded by squirming flesh wherever they looked. A prison of indistinct, groping limbs.

"Keine! Eirin! Where are we!? Bring me back! Open another portal this instant!"

The princess's words became lost in the endless shuffle of writhing skin rubbing against the stone. And with every moment, her barrier weakened. She pivoted her body in the air, trying to find the others.

"Eirin! Get me out!"

She found Eirin several feet away. The doctor's eyes rolled back. Her body twitched as smaller, minuscule tentacles worked their way into her ears and nose. Even then, the doctor kept trying to resist, arms and legs glowing as multi-colored arrows fired into the surrounding flesh.

More explosions as Eirin and Kaguya fired upon the growing mass. Bolts of magic burst into sparks of purple, pink, and green. Nothing happened. Even their strongest spells had no damage on the squirming limbs.

Tentacles of all sizes dragged them under. A merciless rip-tide that coiled around their body and scraped at their skin. The fetid scent of salt and ancient bone filled their nostrils. Golden light blinded their eyes.

Still protected within her magic barrier, Kaguya floated herself up to the surface. Eirin still struggled, arms and legs fighting against the smooth muscle.

"Princess Kaguya!" Eirin screamed. The doctor reached out with one hand, the other hand pulling against the tentacles as if trying to swim through the mess of limbs. Then she fell beneath the current, her one visible hand shaking against the chaos beneath. The tide swelled, and the hand sank.

Now a strange liquid splashed up against the walls. A thick and creamy substance that made the salty smell even stronger.

The princess remained on the surface, her magic barrier keeping her afloat above the flood. She swirled her head, looking around to find the youkai schoolteacher. Kaguya Houraisan screamed above the din of rubbing meat.

"Keine! You treacherous bitch! This is your doing!"

A pair of bull horns rose above the writhing tentacles. A face with silver-green hair and red eyes. Keine stood up. Her bare feet stood weightless on the sea of sinew. Green furred tail swinging left to right in graceful arcs. Tentacles wrapped around her body. They stuck between her thighs, sliding down her legs, rising to squeeze themselves between her voluptuous breasts. Smaller ones wiggled between her toes and fingers, and she caressed them in return. The youkai's body relaxed. Not resisting the molestation at all.

"Keine! You wretch! Make these disgusting things stop before I disintegrate your skull here and now!" Screamed the princess.

"Ooh, princess. I'm not the one in control here. None of these are mine. I'm in the same situation as you are. I'm letting them do as they please with me because I know it's pointless to resist. Struggling will only make them want you more."

That remark confused the princess.

"You… You damned yourself to get back at me?"

The schoolteacher's eyes lit up, and she gave a wolfish grin.

Kaguya had never paid attention to how monstrous Keine's hakutaku form was. Devilish horns that rose above her head, the tips curled inward, ready to catch and gore her prey. There were also her eyes. So different from the vibrant blue of her human form. These eyes were not the fiery crimson of Mokou's eyes. The red in Keine's eyes were the color of spilled blood. The youkai's voice echoed across the chamber, like a mother scolding a child.

"Damned? I don't know what you're talking about."

Keine's skin became translucent. The wall behind her became visible in the golden light. The princess watched, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"In fact, Princess Kaguya, I did none of this. You must have gotten here on your own."

More cracks appeared on Kaguya's magical barrier. The spherical walls imploding under the constant rising pressure.

"What are you talking about, Keine!? You brought me here! You knew this would happen!"

"Nope. As far as I know, I'm still at home. You never kidnapped me or anything like that. Quit making up strange stories. I know you're a hikikomori, but you shouldn't speak lies."

Keine was nearly gone now. The tentacles that wrapped themselves around her limbs detached and joined the others below. Now the schoolteacher stood naked, grinning wide. The princess's jaw dropped. Eyes squinting as though trying to get a better look at Keine's fading form.

"You… You're rewriting history even now? You fool! If you escape, then we'll be leaving with you! All of us will be right back where we started! I'll correct my method and start over!"

The schoolteacher giggled. A soft, bemused sound like a polite person would do after hearing a bad joke. Kaguya looked down at herself. Everything was still there. Immaculate clean clothes. Her Body still kept its opacity.

A shaky scream sounded out from behind the princess. Kaguya turned to see Eirin rise back to the surface. The doctor was also smiling, eyes rolled back, and tongue out in pure ecstasy. What remained of her shredded clothes still clung to her body. Eirin's belly had swollen up. The skin of her stomach stretched, imprinted with the moving limbs of things growing inside her.

Kaguya whimpered and covered her mouth as Eirin opened her legs, knees straight, toes curled, giving a full view of the small, smooth, reddish tentacles that squirmed from her pussy. They leaped to join the others, barreling through the air as if squeaking in excitement. It looked as though the doctor were giving birth.

"AAAAAH" Eirin screamed. "YES! YES! It's so good. Give it to me! Again! Again! Again! Agaaiiin!~"

Eirin's body began to fade. Her body losing opacity even as baby tentacles sprayed out from her pussy.

"Eirin! Stop!" Now Kaguya's voice shook and whimpered. Keine and Eirin were fading, shifting through time. Yet she remained.

The princess started to panic. She turned back to Keine, who was now a blurred form at the other side of the room.

"Keine... This is impossible... But how?... If the kidnapping never happened, then I never got here! I should fade as well!"

"Oh? Weren't you paying attention? Didn't you say that my power over history doesn't affect you? How the 'instance' of you in the here and now will always remain? You're here. Now. And you'll always be here, in a single instant stretched out for eternity."

The blurry patch in the room giggled. A dainty, meek laugh like the ringing of a dinner bell.

"Stretched out. Like how you'll be."

Kaguya was shaking. Eyelids twitching. She couldn't think of a way out. Couldn't figure out some way to attack Keine or defend against the beings trying to break through her barrier.

"No. This isn't happening… This isn't possible."

The schoolteacher's giggling continued. By now, the blurred patch that was Keine had disappeared too. A disembodied voice rang out through the aether.

"Let this be a lesson for you, Kaguya. Something you can stew on for all of time. The lesson is this: Don't fuck with Keine Kamishirasawa."

Keine and Eirin disappeared. And Princess Kaguya Houraisan looked up and raised her hands in absolute rejection of what was happening around her. Had Keine really defeated her in this duel of mental magic?

No. It wasn't a mere defeat. With Mokou, there were wins and losses. Victories and defeats. This was something else. This was a decimation. A pillaging. A complete and utter humiliation.

Kaguya yelled out in pure disgust. She stared in horror at the bumpy appendages slamming against her sphere. Every strike made the shield crack a little more. Soon the rays of yellow light shined through as if casting her in a golden spotlight. She raised her hands and focused her magic, strengthening the barrier even as its surface became a tangled web of shattering glass.

At the center of the floor, where more tentacles continued to flood the room, emerged a head with no face.

No face, save for the blank, glowing yellow eyes. It shined an effulgent gold, illuminating the horns twisting into a figure eight at the sides of its head. The thing's shoulders emerged. A massive hand reached out to wrap Kaguya's barrier around its fingers.

This new beast was so massive that it held Kaguya's magic barrier at the palm of its hand. As if it were nothing more than a trinket. A cheap snow globe where the princess was only the size of his thumb.

"Eirin... Keine ... W-what is this!?"

And it spoke in a voice like grinding titanic plates. The sound of a quake splitting the earth.

".won enim era uoY"

Its rough hands squeezed against the magic ball. The tangled web of cracks thickened until it covered every bit of the sphere. A moment of silence. The behemoth growled before the barrier dissolved into scintillate grains of sand.

Kaguya shrieked. She closed her eyes and let out a shrill, ear-piercing howl. The sound of her voice muffled and gagged as an oversized tentacle shot into her mouth and struck against the back of her throat. The girl let out a pained groan as it forced her jaw open. Her head turned left and right, trying to escape, but the movement only made the tentacle scrape against her cheeks and rub against her tongue. There was a pulse, and the tentacle thickened until it stretched her jaw as open as it could go. She tried to pull on the limb, but her hands slid back and forth along the moistening shaft. The princess winced in pain, her repeated gags became louder and more extreme as she tried to breathe.

Her eyes opened to see her reflection in two blank, unblinking yellow eyes. She cried and struggled against the thing ravaging her mouth, going deeper and deeper down her throat. She gagged and coughed more as she tried to plead for mercy. The creature did not react. There was only an unmistakable aura of contempt and sadistic pleasure.

XXXX

**To Be Continued**

**WARNING:** The following chapter will have both non-con and some heavy guro in it. If you are squeamish to such elements in fiction, then please leave and just consider this the end of the story.

**Author's Commentary:**

If this story ended up being confusing, random, or too weird to understand, please let me know. I would like any opportunity to improve it as best I can.

I had the same experience writing this piece as I did with my "Biggity Bombshell" story, where I wanted to write a short one-shot, but I overdid it and spent so much longer than planned.

The Dahaka in this story is the monster in the game "Prince of Persia: Warrior Within." I didn't name it at first because I tried to make him seem mysterious and otherworldly, though thinking back on it, it might be strange considering the place Gensokyo is. I know I made him much stronger than in his original game. Since this is a hentai fic, he'll play the role of a typical hentai monster for this story.

Author's Note On The Next Chapter:

I despise guro and snuff, but I didn't want to pull my punches when writing this. Inspiration for this work came out of me questioning why Mokou gets raped so much in doujins. Since she's my favorite character in the series, it irked me how much hentai artists played favoritism with different characters and different fetishes. Why is Mokou hated among hentai artists? I imagine people who like Reisen, Youmu, or Sakuya would say the same thing. Hell, other series have the same problem (Why are Jeanne Alter and Nash raped so much in Fate doujinshi? Why are they targeted so often?)

The funny thing is that the most terrifying part of the next chapter is something I saw in a doujin where Mokou was the victim. Since Mokou is my favorite character, I wrote this story with an "Eye for an Eye" mindset. I will keep that mindset if I write more chapters. I guess you could say I wrote this for the sake of revenge, though there's a level of irony there that I can't get around. There are so many rape doujins of Mokou. It's almost maddening. So I'll keep adding more to this story so that at the very least there's one person out there who wants to keep things even.

I'll keep adding to this story until I've achieved some kind of peace towards how Mokou gets targeted so much, or if I feel things have evened out. If I were good at drawing, this would end up as a doujin. I'll stick with the talents I have for now.


	2. Grinding Explosive Inflation

The Dahaka's face was nothing more than a featureless black stain, staring at the princess with blank yellow eyes. Its broad shoulders were covered in black tentacles that writhed beneath plates of blackened stone, as though billions of worms had encased themselves in a suit of armor. And surrounding its pupil-less eyes were horns that curved so that together they both formed a figure eight.

A world of tentacled walls and flailing flesh filled Kaguya Houraisan's vision. Golden light illuminated everything around her, though the constant flailing limbs created haunting shadows at the corner of her eyes. In the center, the Lunarian princess struggled against the tentacles binding her wrists and ankles.

Princess Kaguya Houraisan kept trying to bite down on the massive tentacle raping her mouth. Her efforts did nothing to stop the thrusts. It throbbed inside her mouth, her jaw straining to fit the oversized appendage. The princess kept pulled against her shackles, soft hands going slick from the beast's moistening skin. Strange juices flowed off the tentacle's sides, dribbling down her limbs and soaking into her pink shirt and red dress.

"It hurts! Stop! Stop right now!" She tried to speak. Yet she could only choke and groan against the tentacle continuously slamming into the back of her throat.

"... Can't... Breathe.." Said the princess in between gags.

The tentacle rubbed itself against her teeth and slid across her tongue. Its rough, bumpy texture made the princess painfully aware of the limb's infinite length. Still trying to push it out, Kaguya's tongue stuck out of her mouth, pushing against the underside as it drove itself further and further down her throat.

Back and forth, it shot into her body. Deeper and deeper with every thrust, rubbing against her tongue and tonsils. Her throat bulged with the tentacle's immense size. The princess never stopped gagging. Her choked groans sounded out with every thrust. Kaguya winced and let out a muffled yell as it pistoned down into her chest.

The beast's rumbling voice echoed a thousand times. It's very sound an affront to the cosmos.

".emit fo lla rof denosirpmI .niaga dna niagA .uoy kaerb tsum I oS .uoy llik tonnac I .latrommi era uoY .nialpxe ot em wollA"

Two extra tentacles burst from the beast's midsection. These did not have the round heads of the others. Instead, they ended in bulbs that opened like the petals of a flower. Suction cups lined the inner sides of the flower petals. At the center of the flower were multiple stigmas, stiff and pointed like needles.

Tentacles clamped down on Kaguya's breasts and squeezed against her pink shirt. This too was painful, the grip too tight against the silken cloth. Each stigma whipped at her nipples before piercing into the skin. They grew larger inside her breasts, grip tightening as the feelers started thrusting in and out. Her boobs had become another orifice to fuck. Electric sensations shot through her being, making her squirm more against her bonds.

Her breathing became labored, shallow breaths through her nose. Each inhale had to be timed in rhythm with the tentacle pumping into her mouth pussy. And couldn't stop Kaguya moaning at the monster dick defiling her mouth, and at the tentacles squeezing her boobs and playing with her nipples. As each sensation built up, her breaths quickened, unable to contain the leaking between her legs.

More tentacles rose from underneath to curl around her slender legs and soft thighs. Further, they reached until they began prodding and poking at her ass and pussy. They rubbed against her clit, the tentacles squeezing, pulling, and pinching until it swelled up along with her erect nipples. Kaguya could do nothing now. Only wince in pain as the tentacle in her mouth kept going further down with every thrust. It was entering her stomach now, unaffected by her digestive juices. The appendage poked and prodded at every inch of her inner organs.

The princess felt everything. Felt the things penetrate into her nipples and fuck her breasts while the outer rims squeeze her boobs like suction cups. She tried to close her legs and block the tentacles from stabbing into her sacred places. She shrieked at the faceless thing that passively watched her own defilement. Her pained groans and loud, repeated gags sounded out above the sounds of sliding flesh. The tentacle in her mouth was now so far down that it stretched out her intestines until they bulged against her skin. Kaguya screamed, eyes opening and closing to brace against the pain.

The tentacle brushed across her insides. Repeatedly lunged further down her body, speed increasing with every thrust. The entire length of it squirmed across her innards until the tip poked at her rectum. And Through it all, the tentacle throbbed so violently as to vibrate inside of her.

And the princess remained conscious through it all. Fully aware of everything. Kaguya's moans of horror echoed through the chamber as the tentacle in her mouth now emerged from her ass. Everything stretched to the point of bursting, and an overwhelming pain forced her eyes to widen and roll up so far that there were only the whites of her eyes. Then her gags turned into agonized chokes as the adventurous tentacle slid in and out, back and forth, fucking her asshole from the inside going out.

Kaguya orgasmed. Fishy juices sprayed out from her pussy, the splashing sounds accompanied by her own high-pitched squealing. Her body convulsed and pushed against her restraints. Yet the bondage never let go, and the sensations continued to pile into her. An Electric tingling pulsed through her skin and innards. Then the tentacle swelled up and exploded, releasing a salty, thick liquid that spewed out both her front and back.

XXXX

There was no telling how long that hell continued. Kaguya kept getting face-fucked all the way through her body, spasming with every movement as the tentacle wiggled its way across her insides. Penetrated from mouth to ass and through her stiffened nipples, Kaguya winced and tried to focus. Even then, her eyes shook, rolling back at the cruel sensations wracking her form.

Princess Kaguya choked and gagged on the bumpy tendril in her throat. Pain coursed through her body as it continued to thrust out from her asshole. The opening was being stretched out, as well as her insides. Even the smaller tentacles still squeezed and whipped her swollen clit, while the gross appendages flailed inside her breasts.

The tentacles that ravaged her body increased their speed. They thrust in and out with no regard for the damage to her delicate frame. Tears flowed from her eyes. Crum dripped down her legs to her feet. The princess' thighs began shaking in a mixture of unbearable agony and arousal. It was a feeling of powerlessness that sent Kaguya into an intense panic. She struggled hard to escape from this extreme sexual torture, but the most she could do was throw her body side to side and shake her head while the Dahaka's bumpy appendage penetrated her again and again.

She screamed and cursed, but Kaguya's protests fell beneath her continuous gagging. The tentacles increased their speed, and the wet squelching sound of the now glistening tendril bursting out of her ass grew louder.

The princess was gushing arousal fluid, petite thighs twitching as the small tentacles made shallow pokes into her pussy. Electric tingles inside her breasts sent violent spasms down to her toes. Moments later, Kaguya's eyes rolled back. A cry of disbelief erupted from her throat, but the veiny limb throbbing against her tongue muffled the sound.

The beast did not stop defiling her body even as she squirted in an unwilling orgasm, its tentacles going even harder and faster as she gushed.

After her mind-numbing climax had subsided, Princess Kaguya hung limp, body no longer resisting to the tentacles that prodded in and out of her insides. She couldn't speak. Couldn't communicate aside from giving the beast a baleful stare. Her mind denied what was happening to her. It felt like a nightmare, one she begged to wake up from.

"No. This isn't happening..." She thought to herself.

"Not like this. This can't be happening...Me... Sullied...Defiled...made a plaything by this disgusting beast...I won't… I can't accept this!"

The princess stared back up at the behemoth. It's blank eyes, and blackhole face betrayed no emotion. The lights around the Dahaka illuminated only the figure-eight horns growing off the side of its head.

She tried to speak something in the form of a plea. Perhaps make a bargain or some kind of promise. It was that moment in which the tentacle that pushed all the way through her body throbbed one final time. It became even thicker, causing more pain, stretching her jaw open until it cut off the circulation of air. Then it started to cum. Yellow-white liquid exploded out once more, filling her up and soaking her innards even as the tentacle never stopped moving.

XXXXXXX

Jizz never stopped flowing into Princess Kaguya's insides. The tentacle kept reverse fucking her asshole even as more cum cascaded out of her orifices. She was drowning. Suffocating. The taste of salt and the scent of decayed fungus overwhelmed her senses. She opened her eyes wide as the liquid dribbled out of her mouth and burst from her nose. More of it flowed out her ass, spraying and splashing the tentacles that rubbed themselves on her white tabi socks.

Kaguya reflexively gasped for air but couldn't do anything but swallow more jizz. Her vision blurred, body and mind fighting against the lack of oxygen and the salty cream filling up her lungs. The tentacle continued pumping the cum into her body for what seemed like another eternity, and Kaguya nearly blacked out even as bucketfuls of sperm continued to spurt from her ass, mouth, and nose. As the tentacles exited her mouth, it snapped up and flicked her nose, spraying a little bit more jizz straight up her nostrils.

The girl's breasts were still being injected. Her petite boobs swelled until they became the size of her head. When the flowers let go of her skin, their feelers dripped with milk.

The tentacles were no longer in her body, yet the princess was so swollen that she still had cum spraying out of her ass and mouth. Both orifices became a fountain of liquid as she half-gurgled, half-groaned in frustration and disgust.

"You trash...You mongrel...Y-you'll pay for this... You and Keine…I swear I'll…."

An earthquake shook the room, vibrations so loud as to drone out Kaguya's words. Stone and metallic plates shifted as the tentacles reaching up from the center of the room grabbed at the floor and pulled something up from beneath. The beast's expressionless face rose toward the ceiling, revealing the rest of its body.

A human form. Grey and black skin alternating in random shades. Muscles like granite mountains. Thick. Rough. A body carved through the very erosion of earth and the screams of powerful souls. Its aura was palpable. Golden, like the sands of some lost, forgotten desert. Being in its presence, merely looking upon its form, filled her with sheer dread. The very air itself blurred and smeared until the princess saw nothing else but the beast before her.

Something else rose from the sea of flesh and dirt. An appendage that did not flail or squirm like the tentacles beneath. Instead, it stood straight up, golden veins pulsating glorious golden light. It was a monolith of sin, a tower of flesh, the size of which made Kaguya scream and shudder in abstract horror. The beast remained expressionless, though it was easy to imagine a hint of pride in its body language.

It was a monster penis so grand as to have its own aura. A hurricane of energy surrounded it. To describe the aura as the Dahaka's "killing intent" would not be accurate. Yet, it would not be incorrect.

"No..NO… GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" More tears flowed down Kaguya's face, her head shaking in complete disbelief.

The princess summoned another burst of magic. Floating orbs of energy exploded against the monster's chest and face. But it didn't flinch. Didn't budge. The eternity-infused magic fizzled against its skin with as much effect as a child throwing cotton against a brick wall.

Kaguya yelled and snarled at her attacker. Her hands switched between grabbing at the fingers on her head and pushing against the floor. Both of which did nothing. Her toes pushed downwards with her toes, but that did nothing but rub the soles of white tabi socks across the moist tentacles below. All kinds of magic burst against the creature's body. The room itself lit up in rainbow fireworks, flashing and banging in rapid succession. Again these broke harmlessly on the Dahaka's chest.

The Dahaka's free hand slowly reached out and gripped Kaguya's red dress. The silken cloth bunched up in his fist. With a single pull, the fabric tore off her waist, making her groan as the waistband snapped against her skin. He then reached up and did the same for her pink long sleeve shirt. Smaller tentacles slid across her skin before they could rip apart her white panties and bra.

XXXX

Kaguya's shrill voice against the chamber.

"You can't be serious! It's impossible! Please! It'll never fit! I'll die!"

The Dahaka turned her around to face him. His hands gripped her knees and pulled her legs until she was doing a split. Her long, slender form looked so inviting now. Her young, luscious body and flowing hair still held the unearthly appeal as during her days in Ancient Japan.

One of the beast's hands pushed down on the princess's head, fingers running through her lustrous hair. His other hand wrapped around her torso, pulling downward so that her tiny pussy pressed onto his cock. He stared at her as if she were a thing on display, shredded clothes still falling, nude body bound and helpless. The Dahaka growled, and hot vapors drifted down Kaguya's breasts and stomach.

"No." She whispered with widened eyes.

"Anything but this. I beg of you. Please… I'll give you anything else."

Her bonds tightened before carrying her to perch atop the gargantuan penis. The beast spoke in its strange, inarticulate tongue.

" .uoy kaerb lliw I "

The tentacles pulled down against Kaguya's limbs, stretching her joints as the monolithic dick pressed against her hips. It couldn't fit. It was impossible. Just the penis' urethral opening could fill the space between Kaguya's thighs. Her hips and pussy shook and spread as the oversized meat crushed her bones.

The princess looked down. Down at the shaft that extended from the Dahaka's nether regions. Down the divine spear curving into her precious place, ready to pierce the heavens above. It was as big as Kaguya's whole body. As thick as her torso and even taller than her. The princess breathed hard as she realized exactly what was about to happen. Kaguya squirmed, legs kicking out, white socks pushing against the shaft and base of the penis in a futile attempt get away from it.

"No… Please... My purity. M-my sacred place… Don't do it! I beg of you!"

She could barely look at the Dahaka dick. Every time she did so, a new rush of fear and panic swept through her.

Princess Kaguya. Pure. Untouched. A maiden from the heavens, born in the wise and all-powerful Lunarian society. A princess celebrated through all of Japan for her unearthly beauty. Now Princess Kaguya Houraisan had her legs spread, pussy balancing atop the throbbing shaft of entropic justice.

A rough, familiar, human hand grabbed her shoulder. Kaguya turned her head and gasped, jaw hanging open. Was the person standing behind her an illusion? Or did this immortal human really find her in this place between the passages of time?

Fujiwara no Mokou, her long-time enemy for a thousand years, floated behind her. White hair flowed in an unseen wind. The girl's long-sleeve, white button shirt and baggy red pants stood out from the black and yellow around them. There was a smile on her face, but she said nothing. The princess couldn't understand what was happening.

"Mokou. Help me. Stop this. I know we've had our differences in the past, but this is too much. Don't let him do this to me!"

Mokou locked eyes with the princess. One eyebrow raised in contempt, as though she were speaking gibberish the whole time.

"Moko-" She gasped, as the Dahaka began pushing her down on her head with one hand.

It was far too large. An impossible fit. The very idea of this throbbing, leaning tower of penis forcing its way into Princess Kaguya's virgin body was ludicrous. Yet, the beast was undeterred. It was going to brute force his way in, no matter what. An unstoppable cock about to blast itself into an immovable cunt.

The head of the dick pushed against Kaguya's inner thighs. A glistening, creamy-thick form of precum ran down penis' head. It splashed down in a fountain of fuck juice. The Dahaka pushed again. Harder and harder. Until pain grew on the princess's head and arms from where the Dahaka pulled. The lower part of her hips hurt from the penis pressing into the bottom.

"It's useless. You'll never get it in. Stop this! Stop this right now! Get off of me! NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT IN! STOP! No!... No!... NO NO NO!"

It kept pushing into her. The Dahaka leaned left and right to prod into the opening, trying to find a way in. The head of the dick pressed hard into her cunt, sliding between her butt before it had to adjust itself.

Mokou stepped forward and reached her hands out. Relief and gratitude seem to wash over Kaguya's face.

"Mokou?"

Her expression changed as she saw the other immortal dig her fingers into her pussy. Mokou crouched down, a smile on her face, straining her arms, digging eight fingers into Kaguya's snatch as if she were about to split an apple in half with her hands.

"Mokou. Don't you dare! YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!… *AAGH*…No. Wait... Don't. No..O-…O-Okay, I get it. We won't fight anymore. You win!*EEERRRRGGH* Please. Not this. I'll do anything!. I'll even have the rabbits build your homes for you. Y-y-you can even stay in Eintei from now on. I can give you the most lavish room. I'll give you whatever treasure you like. Riches! Money! I'll be your personal slave- *GAAAH* STOP IT MOKOU. HELP ME! I DON'T WANT IT INSIDE OF ME!"

Mokou's fingers burrowed into the sides of Kaguya's pussy, pulling and tearing it apart. Kaguya tried to suppress her voice, but she let out a soft squeak with every new angle. That squeak turned into periodic gasps as the Dahaka's dick finally got a clear path. Tears and spit flew from the princess' face as she swerved her head left and right. She screamed, every single part of her body yelling, "No."

Kaguya directed her snarling voice to everyone in the room.

"Damn you! Damn you all! I'll have you executed a million times over! I will break you in pieces! I'll -AAAAAWGLMPH"

The princess's body lurched, pulled down by the hand gripping her torso. Whatever it was she was saying cut off. Now she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She whispered, head still shaking as more tears dripped down her face.

"No…No…Someone help."

Kaguya slid down even more. A shriek of pain escaped her lips. Eyes still shut. Tears were streaming down her face.

Yet it was only the head of the penis that entered her. The Dahaka sighed, creating an intense wind that blew the princess's hair back. Then the monster's arms strained, attempting to pull Kaguya even further onto his penis. His left hand tugged at her arms. The tentacles from his chest pulled at her waist. His right hand pushed down on her head.

Her eyes were open now. Mouth agape as she slid even further and further. Every groove and wall of her tight pussy fighting against the intruder. Magic spells cast long ago shattered under the catastrophic pressure. It all fell inward, like castle gates that burst under the path of an oversized battering ram. As the Dahaka dick thrust itself into the Lunarian Princess's most precious thing, there was the audible squelch of her obliterated hymen.

Kaguya screamed. Kaguya's pussy squelched, hips cracking with every inch she descended into the monster penis. Her hips gave out, and her long slender legs hung limp, the whole body jerking feebly. Eyes widened in shock. Her mouth hung open, mouth moving as though wanting to beg but barely able to bring out the words. Blood splashed out from her now enlarged snatch and dripped onto the floor below.

"This isn't happening. Not like this. No man has ever touched me…"

Mokou crossed her arms and frowned, lost in thought.

The Dahaka kept pushing. Its imperial lance stabbed deeper until it pressed against her womb. But the beast barely even had a third of its penis inside her. With great effort, he pulled her back up before slamming her back down.

The princess shrieked. She screamed a tearful wail that echoed beyond the chamber and into the vastness of space. Every note held the unfathomable pain that wracked her being.

Then the screech cut off with a choked "GLLURMPH" as the Dahaka brought her up and slammed her down his penis a second time.

And a third. And a fourth. And so on...

The Dahaka thrust its hips in rough, haphazard movements. The golden-veined cock mashed itself into her insides with continuous speed and ferocity. Her body squirmed even harder than before, legs and shoulders convulsing as her entire lower body contorted to make way for the monstrous dick. An oval protrusion poked out across Kaguya's belly. The princess looked down to see her skin and muscle stretching to make way for the destructive penis.

Kaguya wanted to close her eyes, but the intensity of the thrusts kept making her throw her head back, eyes wide open, pupils rolling up to the back of her head. Between the merciless pounding was Kaguya's echoing shrieks.

"NOO… This Is'AAAGH- HappeniiIIIING - PLEAA-EAAAGHS- NOO-AAAGUH-…..NOO MOOR-AEEERGH…aaah..AAAAH.."

Defiled. Broken. Princess Kaguya Houraisan had become a living onahole. The penis bulged within Kaguya's stomach so far that it left no room for imagination. Even inside the princess, it throbbed violently, the mushroom-shaped head marking the exact place it smashed into her womb.

"Eirin…. Eirin… help me, Eirin!…"

Mokou grinned and clapped her hands.

"Hah! There it is! I've been waiting for her to say that since this started!"

She turned to someone behind her.

"Kaguya always called out for help whenever I started rocking her in a fight. It's just so annoying!"

Behind the white-haired immortal, another voice giggled.

Out stepped a woman in a deep purple dress that matched her purple eyes. Her thick, knee-length golden-blonde hair ended with red ribbons tied to the ends. Atop her head was a white mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied to the front. This newcomer had a tall, mature body. Light skin. The purple dress clung to her thighs and accentuated her voluptuous curves, heavy-set breasts, and hourglass form. She giggled behind a paper fan held to her mouth.

The woman was Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai. One of the oldest and most powerful beings in Gensokyo. She continued laughing before idly closing her paper fan and turning to Mokou.

"Yes. The fandom hasn't used that meme in quite some time."

Mokou looked at her and blinked.

"The… what?"

Yukari giggled and glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it… So. This is Kaguya? She's much weaker than I remember. Rather insulting to you, Mokou, since you've always had so much trouble dealing with her."

"Hey!" Mokou protested. She tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't think of a retort.

The princess went berserk. She lashed against her bonds, screaming louder than ever before, voice becoming a constant stream of threats.

"Let me go right now! Unhand me. Stop! STOP! I'll make you wish you were never born! I'll cut off your limbs and hang you on a hook, and leave you to rot until the end of time! I'll torture you until you beg for death. I won't let you do this! You can't do as you please! No! Stop! I-I can't accept this! I refuse!"

Mokou and Yukari grinned. Then someone else stepped into view. Keine appeared in her human form, clothed in her usual blue dress, black high heels, and pagoda hat. The schoolteacher smiled in satisfaction, shoulders relaxing and body leaning back.

"While this may seem like a paradox, I still know what you did. We came back because I wanted to see this for myself. After all, what's the point of administering punishment if you aren't sure it actually happened?"

Mokou frowned and held her chin with one hand.

"Why isn't the Dahaka attacking us, though?"

Yukari giggled again, face hidden behind her paper fan. She then lowered the fan to reveal the smug face of someone who believed herself to be the smartest person in the room.

"We didn't technically do anything to mess with the different timelines. So the Dahaka only has eyes for the princess here."

"... But... we're here now, and Keine had gone backward... So... we technically did mess with time, right?" Said Mokou, scratching her head.

The teacher gave an uncharacteristic punch to Mokou's shoulder.

"Don't think about it too much. Ask about it later, and I'll tell you."

Mokou rubbed her shoulder and sighed.

XXXX

Kaguya was in tears again. Not only were the others watching her defilement, but they were also treating it like it was no big deal. As though she were some common flower wilting in the night.

Once again, her rage and anger flowed into her being, body glowing with powerful magic that shined in multiple colors.

Then there was an audible squelch as the Dahaka smashed his penis through her hips. Her pussy stretched out into an obscene shape, and Kaguya had gone limp once more. All the magic that surrounded her disappeared like embers in the wind.

"Aaaaaaaaggh….uuuuuuughhh." She murmured feebly.

That's when the Dakaha started thrusting again.

What took an eternity to break the first time now fell without resistance. The squelching and squishing of flesh came out rhythmically and in rapid succession, the penis sliding in and out of Kaguya with ease. The princess was squealing like a pig now, shrieking with pain on every thrust.

"AAAH! AAH! AAAAH! It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Stoop! AAAAAAAH"

Her pleas only prompted the beast to thrust even faster. The rhythmic beat became a near-constant tone, a repeating sound where each beat sounded before the last one finished echoing. The creature moved so quickly that they thought they could see after images between each thrust.

The princess was still trying to fight back, attempting to manipulate eternity and change the situation. Perhaps to freeze the Dahaka into a single moment or delay the Dahaka's movements to ease the pain. It was also apparent that the beast continued its business unaffected by Kaguya's spells. More and more of the Dahaka's wet-sandy cum flooded into the princess' crushed womb.

Deeper and deeper, the bulge stretched up Kaguya's body. What started at her hips now beat into her chest, slamming its way up her torso. The Dahaka dick was so far into the princess she coughed up blood. The bulge slammed into her insides further and further, impaling her with its oversized shaft. To the others, it was like witnessing someone dig a hole using a mallet.

The Lunarian princess was throwing up. Along with the myriad of liquids came solids too. Things that should stay in a person's body were being pushed out of her throat. The dick bulge was at her breasts now, still thrusting in and out at an inhuman pace. The Dahaka's hips swayed through its full range of motion, with long deep thrusts that pulled Kaguya ever further towards the base of his penis. Kaguya's eyes rolled back as far as they could go now, wide open in panic and disbelief to what was happening inside her.

"My. How unsightly." Yukari sneered while waving the paper fan in front of her face again.

Behind them, a fourth person appeared. Reimu Hakurei. A shrine maiden with a simple red dress, white detached sleeves, and a red bow on her black hair. She glanced at the others, before doing a double-take back to Kaguya.

"What's going on over her- BY THE GODS JUST WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" The miko yelped, voice shaking with her expression locked in a horrified cringe.

"She's getting fucked. Obviously." Said Mokou

Mokou's eyebrows raised at the newcomer. "What the fuck? Who let you in here?"

"Language." Reimu said as if it were an automatic response. Her horrified face remained the same.

The others said nothing, only watched Reimu shift through several layers of shock, horror, confusion, before acceptance of the mutilation happening within that chamber.

"What... what am I watching?" inclined Reimu when she finally got her bearings.

"Here's a better question. Why are you even here?" asked Mokou. There was no anger in her voice. The immortal spoke with genuine curiosity.

"Yukari and I came here to investigate a break in the barrier to the Outside World… Except she ended up leaving me behind, so I had to fly here on my own."

Keine smiled with her head up high.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that little incident anymore. I took care of it."

"YOU took care of it?... And you took care of it by... having THIS happen!?"

"Well... Not technically me. The Keine of an alternate past did this, but she doesn't exist anymore. She was technically me, but not actually me. Because this is from a non-existent future, none of us messed with the past, so nobody ever touched the barrier."

"..… What?" Reimu squinted and scratched her head.

The teacher brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"It's complicated. Join Mokou later and I'll tell you."

Reimu kept silent, unsure if she was being insulted or patronized.

"... So basically, I came here and beat up Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin for nothing?"

XXXX

The princess' yells echoed from the tentacle room and out the portal. Moans and screams filled the air around Eientei Castle.

Kaguya screamed, fighting to speak, to plead at her captors. But in the next moment, she closed her mouth, struggling to keep more gore from sliding out of her throat. Blood and organs plopped on the floor to mix with the yellow-white semen.

"Is this even necessary? I should put a stop to this."

Mokou, Yukari, and Keine all turned to stare at the shrine maiden. A drop of sweat dripped down Reimu's head before she raised both hands and floated away. She crossed her arms and continued to watch the horror unfold, one hand slowly rising to cover her own mouth. Yukari smiled while staring more at Reimu than the mutilated princess.

Reimu screamed.

"HOLY GODS! WHY DOES THAT LOOK SO SILLY AND GROSS AT THE SAME TIME!?... Oh geez... Oh. I… I think I'm going to be sick..."

Keine shook her head. Yukari and Mokou both rolled their eyes. Only the shrine maiden couldn't stomach the sight of Kaguya's destruction. Reimu's knees shook before she collapsed back into a casual lawn chair that floated up from a portal behind her.

XXXX

Both of Reimu's hands were over her mouth now. Her expression worsened as Kaguya's face became more extreme. The princess's eyes were rolling back while tears streamed down, Kaguya's broken voice gurgling at the red-white liquid spraying from her throat. There was the sound of gagging. Pained chokes that wracked the princess' body. A loud gag had the white fluid shooting from out of her nostrils.

Reimu blinked. Her twisted, shocked expression softened into one of passive annoyance.

"Okay. This is getting dumb. I…. I don't even understand what's going on anymore. It's like seeing one of Yukari's train wrecks. I can't stop staring."

Keine grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes. The Dahaka certainly is running a train through her."

Yukari pointed her fan at the teacher.

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

XXXX

Fresh gurgles and choked cries rang out within the timeless dimension. Kaguya couldn't speak, insides pounded and pushed out as they were. The Dahaka kept thrusting even deeper. In and out with monumental thrusts that ground against every inch of Kaguya's innards. The dick bulge was at her throat now, milky-white skin stretched out to give it an obscene human shape.

The princess's cheeks puffed up. Her mouth was closed tight, still clenched to keep what was inside from coming out. Her eyes closed, then opened in a new wave of fear, shock, and pain. Shining semen erupted from her nose, and the pressure of the Dahaka's orgasm forced her mouth to open.

"Oh no. Don't tell me... Don't tell me it's coming out of her." Reimu squeaked.

Each member of the audience leaned closer, squinting at the shape emerging from Kaguya's throat. Its rough outline appeared briefly before pulling back into her body, as though it were shy of their gaze.… Then it sprang forward and erupted past the princess' lips like a child pulling a prank.

"AAH!" They all screamed and leaned back in genuine surprise.

The head of the Dahaka's penis slid in and out of Kaguya's entire body, thrusting from one end to the next. Princess Kaguya Houraisan was so stretched and misshapen that now she may well be a Lunarian onahole. An object skewered and spitroasted by a throbbing, gnarled, gargantuan penis.

"Oh gross! Princess! Cover yourself, will ya!?"

Mokou threw an orange paper talisman forward. It turned in the air until it landed flat, stuck over Kaguya's mouth, blocking their view of the penis head. Still, they could see the dick pressing against it, stretching the paper as if about to burst through a second time. The Dahaka thrust even faster. Its reverse language and backward breathing quickened with every second. Time itself bent and split to make way for its gargantuan thrusts.

Yukari turned to the immortals.

"You know Mokou, if you want in on pounding Kaguya like that, I can let you have it. In fact, I can give both you and Keine dicks if it so pleases you. I'd have to gap away someone else's dick, but I'm sure it won't be anyone of importance."

The pair exchanged glances before staring at the shattered princess. Every inch of Kaguya was being ravaged. The same smaller tentacles that grabbed Eirin earlier burst from the Dahaka's chest and pushed their way into her ass. Moments later, the minuscule tentacles slid out of her nose, gently slipping past the talisman to wrap against the penis. The whole thing looked to be some strange form of demonic masturbation.

"No thanks. From the looks of things, all we'll get is sloppy seconds."

"Hah! Don't be so sure of that."

They watched the Dahaka raise its head and roar to the heavens. A throaty howl of baritone ecstasy that shook the castle down to its foundations. The dick bulge in Kaguya's torse became less defined. Rounded. It swelled up as the skin stretched beyond what any average human or Lunarian can handle. Kaguya writhed anew, pupils darting every which was as though searching for something, anything to stop the calamity within her beaten pussy.

Reimu's eyes widened. She fell off the chair to her hands and knees and vomited right when thick, gloppy juices squirted from the princess' nostrils and out the sides of her taped mouth.

The Dahaka semen would have spilled out to the floor, but Mokou's charm held it back. Instead, the pressure increased inside Kaguya, filling her up, inflating her belly like a balloon. Her arms and legs continued to thrash, stained white socks rubbing on the floor now that she had descended the full length of the Dahaka's penis.

Yukari turned and leered at the others.

"Heads up. I think we may be in the splash zone."

They all stared at the princess's swelling form, then sprinted towards Yukari's portal. An explosion set off behind them the second they stepped through the portal back into Entei Castle's decadent Japanese-style rooms. The cleanliness and style of their surroundings only lasted a second before fluids of every kind splashed onto their backsides.

"UUUUGH!" They all said cringing at the moist viscera sticking to their clothes and the surrounding walls.

"... Ugh." Mokou raised her arms and inspected the stains on her shirt. She then picked up a white-red soaked intestine off her shoulder and gave it an underhanded toss towards Reimu.

"EEEW OH GODS WHY AAAH!" screamed the shrine maiden as she dodged to the right and crashed over Kotatsu in the center of the room.

Yukari and Keine exchanged nods as the portal closed. Within that chamber, the Dahaka looked down at the chunky bits of meat that still slid off his penis.

The princess had died. Yet, her torment wasn't over. The Dahaka was invincible and unstoppable. Princess Kaguya Houraisan was immortal and would continue coming back after getting killed. The Dahaka would be upon her again as soon as she returned. From there, her destruction would continue.

And Yukari wanted to watch.

XXXXXXXX

**To Be Continued**


	3. An Endless Cascade of Cum

**A Message From The Author:**

Hello everyone.

Its been hot minute since this story had an update, and its about time it got one.

Originally my plan for chapter three would be to have Mokou come back after some time has passed. She talks to Yukari about what she's been doing with Kaguya out of the picture. Moved on with her life. Got into a relationship. Considered raising a family. A career. New, extreme problems and conflicts arise in Gensokyo now that she actively participates in events. And then there's how Keine acts now that she doesn't have to absorb Mokou's bad memories anymore. Essentially the chapter would be small talk between Mokou and Yukari, who teases her for having "Human problems", all while Kaguya continues getting broken in the background.

However, I have not written chapter three for this story. Instead, I learned how to edit artwork. And with that, I provide something much more visual. Much more in keeping it being a hentai.

Download link is in the next chapter. Please watch and enjoy!

Emphasis on one thing though:  
I absolutely need to emphasize that this isn't actually my original work, but an edited version of somebody else's. The real credit goes to an artist by the name of Ranken. What I have done took one of his artworks that featured Ruby from RWBY, and changed things around so that it looks like Kaguya Houraisan from Touhou. So... if you like what you see here and would like to see works similar to it, PLEASE support that person. I am rather proud of what I did, even though it's as amateurish as it could possibly get. Please enjoy, and if anything, you could imagine everything that happens in prose form.

Artwork updates continued next chapter.


	4. Consummate Climax (Folder Update)

Hello everyone!

As you may have noticed, I went back and corrected alot of the mistakes in grammar and spelling in the previous chapters.

I will also be marking this story as "Completed." I am rather satisfied with how everything turned out, and I don't think this needs any continuation. If I ever get better at drawing and editing, I'll come back to improve the hair and clothes.

For anyone still waiting on my written works, please know that I'm working as best I can to get them done! The next, and final chapter for my "Biggety Bombshell" story will be released within this week. I say final because that too will be marked as "completed."

Edit: Due to having multiple Kaguya Houraisen edits, I have made each video accessible from a single folder. Download link below:

**Mega dot Nz /folder/Zigi1a4I#PgJC36brokFm4fNQY5fweQ**

Thank you all for your patience. Happy viewing!


End file.
